Aviophobia
by Aros-Cyansong
Summary: ONESHOT Naruto's afraid of flying, and the raven beside him is just making his fear even worse. SASUNARU


Alright, this time its **Rockie** writin' this one shot. It's not as good as Lady A's uchihacest one. But that's because it's my favourite ship. Mmmm, uchihacest.

yeah, i love that stuff. Anyway, have fun reading, and be sure to check out _Coffee Mistakes_, a three shot [originally a oneshot by my otherhalf **Lady A**.

;D

* * *

"Why are you even on a plane if you're scared?" The man next to him asked. Naruto looked to his left, forcing himself to look as calm as possible. The passenger beside him kept his coal black eyes trained on the book in his hands.

"I'm not s-scared," the blond lied. _I'm petrified_. Naruto took a deep breath and tried to relax, but then his stomach would toss and turn and panic would set in again.

"You're shaking, and I can practically hear your heart beat from here," he sighed, closing the book and placing it at his feet. He ran a hand through his jet black hair and removed his glasses, returning them to their case.

"That's impossible," Naruto snorted in response, attempting to sound as casual as possible, but he knew that his voice was shaking and practically gave it away. He didn't even know where his fear of flying came from, but ever since he was a kid, he never liked the feeling of leaving the ground.

"Tch," the raven snickered. "You're stubborn. Why don't you take a pill or something?"

"C-can't, allergic," he choked out, keeping his sentences short to refrain from stuttering.

"What's your name?" He asked suddenly. The blond frowned; this guy was not helping at all, in fact, he was making it so much worse. He could handle a few questions, but anymore and he'd have a serious issue.

"Naruto," he breathed.

"Well Naruto, I'm Sasuke. And just to let you know, we still have an hour on this plane, and if you don't calm down yo-"

"Look, will you fuck off?! I've done this before and I can do it again," Naruto spat through gritted teeth. _If this 'Sasuke' guy says one more thing, I swear I'm going to kill him_

"Before?" Sasuke dared. Naruto squeezed the arm rests harder.

"Yes," he managed to say without punching him. "I visit my aunt every summer."

"Oh. By the way, you're gripping the arm rests pretty hard." the raven knew what he was pushing his luck, and anytime now the blond would either hit him or start yelling. Frankly, Sasuke couldn't get enough of it,

"Sasuke. You're not helping one bit," Naruto pleaded evenly, staring at the roof of the plane. he lifted his hands from their death grip on the rests and started to flex them instead. "Would you please shut your trap and let me do this myself!"

Naruto couldn't see Sasuke grin or the amount of turned heads and suspicious looks they were getting. He just kept curling his fingers and stretching them out, his eyes closed tight. He heard Sasuke shift in his seat and the soft sound of pages being turned. _Thank god_, the anxious blond thought relieved. Instead of dwelling on the annoying raven, he focused on his hands and the fact that in less than an hour, he'd be back on the ground again; safe and sound.

Suddenly, the plane jerked and Naruto's eyes shot open in panic. Oh god, they were going to crash. The plane was going down and they were all going to die. His breath hitched as he looked around the plane hurriedly. Then he felt something in his hand and his wide eyes saw that Sasuke had taken his hand in his own. He wasn't holding his book, but he as just as calm as before.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? this thing is going to cra-!" Naruto yelled.

"Relax," the raven interrupted.

"'R_elax'_? We're going to die, I can't relax!"

"I _said_," Sasuke lifted his gaze to narrow his black eyes at the blond. "_relax_," he squeezed his hand harder. Naruto winced and shut his mouth, even though every part of his body screamed at him to run and warn everybody. Instead, he held onto Sasuke's hand as the plane rocked back and forth.

"It's just turbulence Naruto. This happens all the time," Sasuke explained as the other started to shake again.

"But what if you're wrong?" He whined.

"I'm not. We're going to be fine, we're not going to die dobe," Sasuke sighed, licking his lips with impatience.

"What if we do though!" Naruto yelled. Oh god, his whole life was flashing before his eyes. "What if the pilot passes out and there's no one that can fly this thing. And then...and then..." his fear trailed of into a groan as his eyes started to water and another jerk of the plane made him tense up. He squeezed Sasuke's hand so hard that he caused him to wince.

"Hey! Naruto, it's going to be alright!" Sasuke told him angrily.

"Sasuke! You don't understand. The plane is going down and we're going to di-" but he was never able to finish his sentence. the other was fed up with his complaining and the only way to make him shut up was to cover his mouth - with his own lips. Not that Sasuke was complaining...

For a moment Naruto didn't move, he was to shocked and full of fear to. But Sasuke dominantly moved his lips and he soon fell in sync. Even though the raven was a complete stranger - and not to mention a guy - he didn't care. For once, Naruto could forget his fear of flying.

Sasuke's tongue ran along the blond's bottom lip and his first instinct was his first mistake, He opened his mouth to gasp and Sasuke's eagerly took the opportunity to rub his tongue against Naruto's. The boy, not one to be outdone, eagerly pressed back against the raven's. Naruto's free hand buried itself in black strands while their owner ran his faintly along his jawline.

Sasuke admitted that Naruto could put up a good fight, but he tired of his resistance and caught the tip of the other's tongue in between his teeth. He nipped gently, but hard enough to earn the dominant role.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke's hand trailed down his closed chest and lifted it's hem carefully. The raven's fingers ghosted against the other's bare stomach, teasingly tracing designs around his navel.

"You'll have to be a little quieter than that dobe," Sasuke mused. The boy scowled, he couldn't believe what he was doing. But then the plane rocked again and he hesitated no more. It wasn't exactly a _bad_ distraction. Naruto gulped and nodded and he could feel Sasuke smirk against his neck.

He would have gasped again, but the n people would have noticed what they were doing. So he settled for unclasping their hands and wrapping them around him. Sasuke's hand wandered curiously, pressing his finger against his nipple. Naruto whimpered and pulled him closer as he nipped and sucked at his pulse. He'd certainly have something to explain to his aunt about...

the blond's eyes widened as he felt soft fingers hover above the waistband of his boxers. "Sas-!" Naruto bit his own tongue before he drew anymore attention. He could feel Sasuke grin as he undid the button of his jeans. This time, when he felt a cold hand wrap around his hardening member, he didn't even try to hold back a gasp.

Then, it all stopped. Sasuke pulled back with a satisfied smirk on his face, leaving the blond dazed, panting and wanting so much more. Naruto did up his pants angrily and glared at the raven. That was just plain mean. Then he surveyed the plane and the passengers.

"Hey, it stopped shaking," Naruto noted dully.

"And you're still alive," Sasuke stated easily. The blond looked to him eagerly. This guy was a jerk, but it didn't change the fact that he was very, _very_ talented.

"I'm," Naruto stated "going to go to the bathroom."

"I'll come with."


End file.
